good_tails_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Horizons are Limited/--
How many months has it been...? It's been long enough, so maybe we should start with a story, one before the other occurs. It's needed to understand much of what occured, so allow me to tell it to you. How I managed to die, and then be revived. It was June of last year, and I was naive enough to believe everyone who joined my side was a decent person. I was never so wrong. Khristian, a "Pure Soul", had spoken to me. He acted scared, despite having four years more of life experience than I. He wanted me to join him. Naturally, I agreed, thinking it'd be easier. Of course, I was wrong. The answer why comes up later. We had lead our first defeat of the tulpa that was created, and many rejoyced. I hadn't, meekly claiming that it was but a tulpa. All but James had torn me apart at the very notion of it. James defended me, and pulled me to the side. "Come with me," I remember him briskly whispering to me whilst I held back tears. "Come, and we will live alone, and without fools like those. We will kill them, for being so easily deceived." Again, I agreed. Two days after, it was November 8th. I was going to betray those who I saw as comrades for five months, and flee with someone who's face I had just memorized. Now it's been etched in my mind, how the scene played out. There were twenty against us, at least, Khristian leading the helm. We were ready, and attacked. However, while most fell, Khristian did not. He stabbed my comrade in the chest, and I retaliated. Taking advantage of the situation, and Khristian's inability to move due to the life threatening would I had dealt to him, I hoisted James up onto my shoulders and ran. I don't remember much of the run, just finding a cave in a forest, and quietly hiding in there. I began to sob, over all my fallen comrades, that I had murdered with my own hand, and how my only friend left was going to perish in front of me. I leaned over to James, quietly whispering, "You're a vampire. Can't you drink blood of a human and be fine later?" He nodded weakly, but refused to consume any from me. He told me I was his friend, and that he doesn't do that to his friends. I forced him onto my neck, after some time had passed and he blatantly refused to be saved. It was definitely an experience I remember as one of the most euphoric I've ever had. There are definitely other words I would use to describe it, but I will not say them. Not here. It was because he took too much, that I felt the way I did. Now our roles were reversed. I was going to die because of blood loss, and he had to choose. He had to choose whether or not to make me give up my own humanity, or let me die in sacrifice to him. He let me live though. He exchanged some of his own blood with me, again I will not describle how. The experience, and emotions, were overwhelming. With his blood, we were now siblings, and rushes of emotions that he had repressed for thousands of years now came flooding in to me. As I quietly took it in, shaking quite badly, James put me back in reality. "Rylee, I know you aren't meant to be here, which is why fate has done this to you." I jerked my head up, not knowing what to say. James staggared up, and took a tired glance at me. "You're one of us, you're a dying species. I'm sorry for that, Rylee, if you hadn't met us, this wouldn't have happened," I tried to get up, but I was paralyzed by fatigue. James put his cloak around me, blackened wool, and I swear I heard his voice crack when he said this. "You shouldn't have been one of us in the first place." I passed out shortly afterwards, and when I woke up, early noon had turned into dusky evening. I struggled up, pulling the cloak closer around me, trying to recall what had happened. Glancing into a puddle below, it hit me. My previously grey eyes were now predominately red, with streaks of grey running through them. I gasped, stumbling back, as I quickly looked around. James was gone. And I wasn't even a human being anymore. Stifling a sob, I pushed myself off the wall, and strode outside of the cave, attempting to take in the surroundings. --- It had been months since I was able to speak to Tristan, and the rest. Though I was still prominitely interested in speaking with Tails, there didn't seem to be a time to speak. Admittedly, I was a bit dissapointed in this. My emotions felt muted. Everything seemed duller. I strode with the group, killing two demons with ease. I had walked up the second floor, and the television turned on. The man we were looking for was there, through the static of it all. "I want you to keep fighting." Fighting? Why? What did this do to benefit him? Doesn't he realize what he's doing? My anger reached a boiling point when the Tails Doll had appeared behind us. I quietly ran my fingers across my teeth, ignoring their sharpness. Before I could even attack it, the previous man had defeated it. It was a runaway Pure Soul. Steven. He declared that the puppeter behind all of this was deep underground, so down we went. I was still hungry, and my stash wasn't satisfying my hunger. Hell, I even joked about taking my meal right then and there. Thank God I didn't follow through on it. The demon was easily defeated, and I was hungry. I heard the word blood in relation to the demon, and I went for it. It was salty. Almost unbearingly salty. The moment I wanted to spit it out, it turned sweet, so I took my fill. Even though the words told to me were ones warning me about death through my internal organs being melted, I didn't mind. I didn't feel bad. Not at all. I wasn't hungry, and that's all that mattered to me. I didn't care if I became a servant to it or dead. Vampires were ranked higher than demons could ever hope to be, and I found it amusing one of them could even hope to take me down. The blood converted my own. It took all of my reserved blood in my body, and then some of my own. It amounted to about five and a half pints of converted blood. I spat it out, annoyed that nothing really happened. It had only caused a stomach ache, which I was alright with. It didn't hurt. I just wanted to feel something that hurt, if that makes sense. However. Maybe it is something to worry about. Category:Blog posts